Dragon's Desire
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: A dragon is not to be trifled with, especially during mating season. The two dragons fight to the death over the object of their obsession, which is their potential mate. Dragon Slayers are no different.


**Dragon's Desire**

A dragon is not to be trifled with, especially during mating season. They fight over the object of their obsession until one of them falls to their death and only then can they claim their mate. This is to show dominance and possession over their obsessions to other male dragons as well as a warning for enemies to stay away.

Dragon Slayers are no different.

* * *

Natsu snarled, his eyes glowing red as he glared at Sting. The latter smirked. "I'm not giving up on her you know."

"Me neither," Natsu replied darkly.

Sting smiled arrogantly. "Then die." He jumped and unleashed a beam of bright light at Natsu, who dodged, narrowly escaping damage as the ground groaned and crumbled, leaving a huge crater in its wake.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu roared as an explosion of bright orange flames leapt into the air. Sting escaped, but not before Natsu singed his gloves.

"Shit!" Sting yelled and Natsu grinned smugly.

"Holy Ray!" A barrage of light beams slammed into Natsu from all directions and he howled with pain, roaring out a pillar of fire that went wide and lit up a grove of nearby trees.

"Your aim still sucks, Natsu. At this rate, she'll be mine."

"Fuck you," Natsu gasped out. "She's mine."

Sting glared. "Learn your place already." His fist glowed and he slammed it into Natsu's abdomen over and over again, making him cough out bright splashes of ruby colored blood. "You're a thousand years too early to be challenging me."

"Natsu!" Lucy called anxiously from the sidelines. Natsu glanced at her worried, beautiful face and grinned reassuringly. "Heh, heh. Is that the best you got?" he said weakly, but he still managed to stand up, albeit painfully. "I barely felt that. Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The White Dragon Slayer hissed as the flames grazed his side. "Is that so? What about this?" He began to glow a bright white light. "White Drive."

"You serious? I still managed to kick your ass the last time you used it." Natsu pretended to yawn. "You gotta do better than that to defeat me."

Sting's only response was to slam into Natsu with an enhanced White Dragon's Roar, which Natsu counterattacked with his own Fire Dragon's Roar. The two beams collided together creating a massive explosion. Dimly, they could hear a muffled shriek.

"LUCY!" they shouted simultaneously, glancing with alarm at the north of the sandy clearing where they were fighting. Rogue, Gajeel, and the Exceeds were standing protectively in front of Lucy, Wendy, and Levy, who'd ducked as a wall of dust and sand flew towards them.

"Bunny-girl's fine," Gajeel called. "Get on with your shitty fight. I'm falling asleep just watching the two of you."

"Not interested," Rogue said mildly.

"Fro agrees," added the little frog-suited Exceed next to him.

"YOU SHUT UP," the two fighting Dragon Slayers yelled at them. They whipped their heads around and glared at each other.

"I said it first."

"No I said it first."

"You didn't."

"I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Gajeel bellowed exasperated. "Or have you two thickheaded morons forgotten that it's mating season?"

"Right... time for me to claim my mate," Sting smirked.

"Like I said, Lucy's _my_ mate. Not yours." Natsu glared daggers as he spoke.

"We'll see about that. Winner gets the prize, loser dies. All's fair in love and war, remember?"

"And the last I'll be seeing of you is a pile of ashes!"

They fought for hours, each minute passing by could spell out death for one or the other, each second giving them another bruise, another cut, another broken bone.

In the end, it was a stalemate. They lay on the ruined ground, sweaty and wounded. Sting had a broken leg and a rather large cut over his chest. Natsu had one or two broken ribs and a black eye that made him look like half a panda.

"I'm...not...going...to...give...up," Natsu wheezed.

"I'll...beat...up...your...flaming...ass...anytime ," Sting gasped.

They breathed heavily for several minutes.

"You know... I didn't really want to kill you," Sting mused. "But I still want Lucy."

"She's always going to be mine. Never mess with a dragon's desire," Natsu said and stood. "I'm not going to kill you either, but this time, you lose Sting." He reached out a hand.

Sting took it. "Yeah...Good luck, though. You're lucky, but she can be a handful sometimes. I can tell."

Natsu laughed hoarsely. "Yeah. But I'll love her anyway."

They shook hands and walked back towards the small group waiting for them. Natsu held open his arms and Lucy leapt into them, being careful of his ribs.

"Are you alright? Did you win? What happened between the two of you out there?"

In response, he bent his head and kissed her, smiling all the while. "You're mine."

She laughed breathlessly and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm glad to be yours." Their lips met again and they didn't let go for a long long time.

A sudden growling interrupted them. They looked up to see Gajeel and Rogue glaring at each other, eyes glowing red. Between them, Levy stood nervously.

"Here we go again," Natsu muttered.

* * *

**I'm wondering if I should make a sequel for this and if so, for who? RoWen or GaLe? Review if I should make a sequel, for who, and if you liked this fanfiction! xD**


End file.
